


suck on it, yeosang

by cosmicwoosan



Series: canon cumpliant [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, blowjob lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwoosan/pseuds/cosmicwoosan
Summary: San and Wooyoung stare at him expectantly. “Um… you’re not gonna leave?” Wooyoung questions.“Oh, uh—”“Unless you wanna join,” San suggests half-jokingly. “Ever suck a dick before, Yeosang?”alternatively titled, "How to Suck Dick, a Guide by Choi San"
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Series: canon cumpliant [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898980
Comments: 20
Kudos: 449





	suck on it, yeosang

**Author's Note:**

> "Suck on it, Yeosang." -Choi San, 2020, Weekly Idol Episode 472

Yeosang is just glad it’s him and not Jongho who walks in on… this. It would go a lot worse if it were Jongho. Probably a lot of screaming, maybe a few tears shed, attempted murder perhaps. But Yeosang is chill, totally chill, when he walks in on San on Wooyoung’s bunk eagerly sucking his best friend’s dick.

Well, maybe he’s not totally chill. He freezes in place as he feels his blood coagulate in his body, rendering him both motionless and speechless, and all he can do is gawk at the very homosexual activity being displayed in front of him.

San pops off of Wooyoung’s cock, turning his head to stare at Yeosang, annoyed. “Uh, could you at least close the door?”

Mindlessly, Yeosang closes the door, but remains on the inside without even realizing.

San and Wooyoung stare at him expectantly. “Um… you’re not gonna leave?” Wooyoung questions.

“Oh, uh—”

“Unless you wanna join,” San suggests half-jokingly. “Ever suck a dick before, Yeosang?”

Yeosang blinks and shakes his head, his body still attempting to catch up to his eyes so he can form a coherent reaction. So far, his brain is coming up with a big 404 ERROR: PAGE NOT FOUND in regards to what to do in this situation.

So what does he do? He shakes his head because no, he hasn’t sucked a dick before and that’s his honest answer.

“Oh. You should try, it’s fun,” San says jubilantly, kneeling up from his flat position on the bed. “You wanna?”

Yeosang looks to Wooyoung, who shrugs.

Yeah, they’ve been friends for six years and seen each other’s dicks before, but never like this. It was more in passing, when they walk past each other after one has showered or while one of them is changing and the other just happens to walk in. But those are two very casual instances.

This is pretty far from casual, Yeosang thinks. At least to him. To them, probably not.

“Well?” San’s eyes wander back to Wooyoung’s dick momentarily before he adds, “Or you could watch. But trust me, sucking dick is pretty fun.”

“Come on, I’m losing my chub,” Wooyoung interjects.

“Hmph, well.” San shrugs, grabbing the base of Wooyoung’s cock and putting it back in his mouth.

Yeosang can’t lie. He’s a bit intrigued while he’s watching San suck Wooyoung’s dick, how San is just so enthusiastic about it, like he’s deliberately putting on a show. Yeosang’s seen porn and all but never right in front of his eyes, so blatant and explicit, and two of his best friends at that.

It’s when San starts to pick up the pace that more beads of sweat begin to seep out of Yeosang’s forehead, causing a stir in his belly. Yeosang can see San’s hollowed cheeks as he moves his mouth up and down Wooyoung’s cock, going farther down each time. Yeosang swears his eyes bug out of his head when San gets all the way down to the base, even stilling himself for a few seconds before allowing himself to gag a little and pull off, a long strand of saliva following.

Slowly but surely, Yeosang finds his curiosity getting the best of him as he makes his way towards the bed, and he can see San’s smile even with his mouth full of dick.

“So,” San says once he’s pulled off, “you wanna give it a try?”

Wooyoung chuckles as Yeosang climbs onto the mattress that certainly isn’t made to hold three grown ass men. “I’ll be nice,” he says with a wink.

“What do I do?” Yeosang asks meekly.

“You just… suck on it, Yeosang.”

San has his hand stroking the back of Yeosang’s neck in encouragement. Now that Wooyoung’s dick is right in front of his face, he’s lost all his ability to think, and instead of moving, he just stares. The scent isn’t unpleasant, but it sure is pungent. A mix of saliva and skin, maybe a little sweat, but that’s to be expected.

“I know it’s intimidating,” San says lowly, hand coming up to tangle in Yeosang’s locks. “I promise it’s not once you get the hang of it.”

“I just don’t know where to start,” Yeosang says, wrapping his fingers around the base gingerly.

“Here, let me show you.”

Yeosang moves over ever so slightly, giving San enough room to take over again. “So, obviously don’t use teeth, unless whoever you’re with is into that,” San says, lips barely touching the head of Wooyoung’s cock. “And Wooyoung isn’t one of those people, so don’t use teeth.”

Yeosang glances up to Wooyoung, who nods. “So,” San goes on, “what I do is kinda put my front teeth behind my top lip. See, if you just open your mouth like this—” San opens his mouth, forming a simply ‘O’ shape, “—and put the dick in your mouth like that, your teeth are gonna scrape it, which is no good. So, you kinda have to modify the shape of your mouth so that the inside of your lips shield your teeth.”

San opens his mouth again, this time, in more of an oval shape, his cheeks visibly hollower. “Try it.”

Yeosang opens his mouth in the latter fashion, and once he does, he understands what San means.

“Obviously it’s different when the dick is actually in your mouth. Wish there was some way to x-ray the inner techniques of a blowjob.” San sighs and gives a quick tug on Wooyoung’s cock. “Ah, hang on, let me get it hard again.”

“Too much talking,” Wooyoung mumbles.

“I’m trying to teach here! Don’t be ungrateful, you have _two_ people who are going to suck your dick so don’t complain,” San reprimands, engulfing Wooyoung’s cock again.

The latter sighs happily once his cock is settled in San’s mouth again. This time, Yeosang observes from the side, watching as San’s mouth shape is put into practice. He takes note of the hollow cheeks, opening his mouth in a similar fashion once again, imagining a cock in his mouth.

San gives Wooyoung’s cock a few strokes before turning back to Yeosang. “Wanna try?” he asks.

Yeosang gives him a tiny nod. Scooching over, Yeosang grabs ahold of Wooyoung’s cock once more. “You don’t have to go for it all at once. For now, you can just put the tip in, feel it out, you know?” San says, hand resuming it’s position in Yeosang’s hair.

To test the waters, Yeosang presses his tongue against the tip, letting out an internal sigh of relief when he finds that it doesn’t taste like it smells. It’s like… licking an arm. A wet, hairless arm.

However, it’s when he closes his lips around the head that he’s hit with a totally different taste, a saltier, indescribable taste that could only be described as the taste of penis. Still, it’s not unpleasant, so Yeosang carries on with his exploration, being sure to cover his teeth as he ventures down.

“Don’t force yourself,” San tells him, holding his head tenderly rather than coaxing it further down. “Keep feeling it out. You feeling okay?”

“Mhm,” Yeosang hums. He closes his eyes, _feels it out_ , as San told him. It’s actually not that difficult, keeping his teeth behind his lips. It’s when he feels Wooyoung’s cock reaching deeper into his mouth that he falters, pulling off before he can gag.

“How was it?” San asks.

“Not bad,” he replies. “Just, ah… I didn’t wanna, like, choke.”

“That’s fine,” San says with a chuckle. “I’ve been sucking dick for a while so I’ve gotten kind of used to it. Some people just don’t have gag reflexes. I’m not one of those people, but I’ve learned a lot.” He smiles proudly, those adorable little dimples surfacing as he does. “There are ways to make it easier, though. If you can’t take it all the way down, you can use your hand, like so.”

Yeosang lets San take over again, watching as San resumes with his mouth just like before. With his hand curled around half of Wooyoung’s cock, he moves it in time with his mouth, up and then down. Merging as one, Yeosang has a hard time distinguishing which the slick sounds are coming from.

“Try,” San says.

Using his hand along with his mouth is actually pretty easy. He glances up at Wooyoung through the few strands of hair in front of his face; he’s smiling fondly, his chest visibly rising and falling deeply.

“Now with your tongue, there’s all sorts of possibilities,” San says, a hint of mischief in his voice. “The tip is a very sensitive part. That’s where you want to focus, especially with your tongue. Look.” He takes hold of Wooyoung’s cock again, poking his tongue into the spot directly below the head. Yeosang notes how Wooyoung’s thighs twitch. “Here,” San says, “all the way to here.” He licks upward, to the very tip of Wooyoung’s cock. “Probably the most sensitive spots on a dick.”

“Fucking hell, San,” Wooyoung groans.

And San fucking _points_ to the spot below the head like it’s a diagram. “It’s called the ‘frenulum,’ in case you were wondering.”

“Can you do less science talk and more teaching Yeosang how to suck dick?”

“Can you do less complaining? Do I have to repeat myself?”

Wooyoung scoffs and lies back down. Yeosang is utterly amused by their bickering, even in such a shameless, raunchy situation.

“Anyway,” San says, sighing. “Say you stick your tongue out like this.” He sticks his tongue out, and Yeosang takes note of how long it is. “You can feel how the back of your mouth kind of closes up, right?”

Yeosang follows in his footsteps, sticking his tongue out. “Yeah, don’t do that when you have a dick in your mouth. Your teeth get uncovered and your throat closes up. You’ll gag like crazy if you do that. So, to avoid that, keep your tongue low in your mouth.”

San opens his mouth into that oval shape with hollow cheeks again and points inside. Yeosang observes, notices how his tongue is being kept at the bottom, over his bottom teeth and just touching the inside of his lip. “You can still move your tongue, but don’t move it too much. You might choke if you do. It’s a little more difficult to get a hang of, but it feels _really_ good when it’s done right.”

“So, if you move your tongue against the… uh, what’s it called again?”

“Frenulum.” San giggles. “Yeah, so, you can’t move your tongue a whole lot while you have a dick in your mouth, but when you do, move it on the upstroke so it rubs against the frenulum, or just the tip in general.”

“I wish there was a more informal term for that. It sounds too science-y,” Wooyoung comments.

“Wanna give it a go?” San asks Yeosang, ignoring Wooyoung.

“S-sure.”

As Yeosang takes Wooyoung back into his mouth, San adds, “Keep your throat and jaw loose, but mouth tight, if that makes sense.”

It doesn’t, really, but Yeosang continues anyway. The oval-shaped mouth, hollowed cheeks, tongue pressed against the underside of Wooyoung’s cock but not sticking out. Flicks his tongue on the upstroke. Uses his hand. It’s thoroughly wet from a mix of both San’s and Yeosang’s spit, but it makes it easier, both in his hand and in his mouth.

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” Wooyoung grunts, the first noise of pleasure he’s let out with Yeosang being the one on his dick. “You’re doing really good, Sangie.”

Yeosang takes it as an incentive to go faster, as quickly as his amateur mouth and throat allow him to. Beneath him, he can feel his own dick hardening at the thought of one of them doing this to him, but there’s no way he’d ask for it. Not when they’re generous enough to let him do _this_ in the first place.

When Yeosang pulls off, he admires the sheen of Wooyoung’s cock from all the spit, panting as he continues to jerk it off. “Mm, you’re a fast learner, aren’t you?” San asks salaciously, the hand in his hair traveling to his back. “Hey, isn’t it a little hot? You can take your shirt off if you want.”

And if that isn’t an invitation, Yeosang doesn’t know what is.

He strips himself of his shirt, the bulge in his pants very prominent as he sits up to do so. “You can take these off too,” San says, hooking a single finger under the waistband of Yeosang’s sweatpants and underwear. Fucking finally, Yeosang is relieved of his confines, and he and San lower themselves down again.

“Um… can I see how you do it?” Yeosang asks. “Like, you said you’ve been doing it for a while. I want to see what you can do.”

San’s mouth spreads into a grin, lustful eyes hooded as he leans in to kiss Wooyoung’s cock. “Sure, I can show you.”

Yeosang watches Wooyoung’s face as San takes him back in, all of his techniques being put into practice as he expertly maneuvers his mouth, tongue, and jaw. Wooyoung’s bottom lip disappears between his teeth, reaching down to bury his fingers in San’s hair before thrusting upward. Yeosang’s mouth drops open as he watches San take it, hands placed on Wooyoung’s hips in case he needs to stop, but at this rate, it doesn’t look like San needs to stop.

San’s jaw moves accommodatingly as Wooyoung fucks his mouth, using his hair as leverage. Deep, throaty grunts escape San’s mouth with each collision, followed by a few tiny whimpers before Wooyoung holds San’s head in place, hips arching up off the bed, and Yeosang can see the way the veins in San’s neck bulge before he finally comes off, a long, guttural groan falling from his lips, followed by a few coughs.

“Sheesh,” San says, throat raw. “He rarely goes that rough. Must want to put on a show for you.”

“Says you,” Wooyoung teases. “You’re the one who let me do it.”

San rolls his eyes and turns back to Yeosang. “Of course, you don’t need to be able to do all that in order to make your partner feel good. You just do what I taught you, do whatever feels right, and I’m sure sucking dick will get easier and easier for you.”

Yeosang nods, head still reeling from the mental image of how San’s face scrunched while Wooyoung held still, how he barely gagged. He makes it look so fucking easy.

“So, Wooyoungie,” San says, “do you want Yeosang to try to make you come?”

Yeosang nearly chokes on air.

“If _he_ wants to, then yeah.” Wooyoung looks at Yeosang with both passion and kindness, an assuring smile on his face.

“Yeosangie, do you want to try and make Wooyoung come?”

“Y-yeah, kinda. But what about you?” Yeosang glances down at San’s own predicament.

“I have an idea,” San says, “but I’ll only do it if you’ll let me.”

“Depends on what it is,” Yeosang responds.

San nods, reaching over Yeosang’s body to retrieve a bottle of lube from under the bunk. “Wait, he’s been keeping that under there all this time?” Yeosang asks, glancing at Wooyoung. His friend just smirks in response. “Fucker.”

“Quite literally,” Wooyoung quips with a wink.

“Well, Yeosang,” San says, his gentle tone taking a dark, sensual turn. “Get back to it.”

Feeling slightly intimidated, Yeosang nods, gulping before he sucks Wooyoung back into his mouth. At this point, it feels almost natural. Yeosang can only imagine how second-nature it would become after doing it for as long as San has.

As Yeosang works his newfound knowledge, he feels San’s hands traveling down his back before reaching his bare ass, squeezing the cheeks roughly. “You have such a cute butt,” San compliments, followed by a giggle. Yeosang can’t help but moan at the contact, his hips involuntarily twitching, causing him to rut into the mattress.

The friction definitely isn’t enough, but it’s something. It sends all the right signals to Yeosang’s brain, furthering the lustful haze as he he continues to suck Wooyoung’s cock.

Just then, he hears the bottle of lube opening and a cold stream of it landing on his crack. He pulls off, panicking. “W-wait—”

“Don’t worry, Yeosang. It’s not what you’re thinking. I’m not going to put anything in your ass.”

Yeosang glances back to see San rubbing his cock over the cleft of his ass. San spreads his cheeks, and Yeosang watches as he sandwiches his cock between them. His mouth falls open, the unfamiliar sensation of a cock sliding against his hole making his own dick lurch.

“Arch your back,” San instructs, and Yeosang obeys easily, feeling San’s cock shift with his position. His dick is unabashedly hard now, hanging just below his stomach.

With each of San’s thrusts, Yeosang whines with Wooyoung’s cock still lodged between his lips. The mere slick friction of San’s cock gliding over his hole is enough to stimulate his own, a hot, heavy weight dragging over his cheeks…

Yeosang pulls off as a moan drips out of his mouth, panting against Wooyoung’s cock, tongue hanging out past his lips loosely. “Fuck, Yeosang,” Wooyoung moans, threading his fingers in Yeosang’s long hair. “You sound so pretty, baby.”

“He’s being so good, isn’t he?” San coos, squeezing Yeosang’s ass together tighter. Yeosang keens, sliding his tongue up Wooyoung’s cock and flicking it up at the head.

“A natural,” Wooyoung says, gently guiding Yeosang back onto his cock. “A natural born cocksucker.”

Something about being called a name with derogatory undertones makes Yeosang’s insides stir as precome leaks from his cock. He tries his best to go as far as he can using the techniques San showed him, but alas, his untrained throat betrays him and he ends up having to come up for air, gasping as he does so, a strand of spit dangling out of his lips.

“That was so fucking hot,” Wooyoung practically growls, licking his bottom lip. “Where do you want me to come, Yeo?”

“I, uh, don’t know yet,” Yeosang says sheepishly, diving back in.

“Hmph, well, I’ll just tell you when I’m close, then,” Wooyoung says indifferently. “How’s his ass feel, Sannie?”

“It’s amazing,” San groans. “I wonder what it would feel like to actually _fuck_ him.”

Yeosang whines, pushing his ass back as another lurch manifests in his stomach. “Would you want to try that someday, Yeosangie?” San murmurs huskily. “Would you want us to fuck you, make you feel us from the inside out?”

Yeosang whines again, feeling tears pricking the corners of his eyes. His dick is achingly hard right now, desperate to come. “Think he wants to come, Wooyoung,” San says almost mockingly. “You can touch yourself, you know.”

With another helpless whimper, Yeosang reaches down, finally grabbing his leaking cock and tugging on it in rhythm with San’s. “Ah, that’s it, baby,” Wooyoung moans suddenly, burying his fingers in Yeosang’s hair again. He thrusts shallowly, cock barely reaching the back of Yeosang’s mouth. “I’m gonna come, baby, where do you want it?”

He pulls out, his cock still sliding up and down Yeosang’s lips as the latter answers, “I-in my mouth.”

“Okay,” Wooyoung assents, his cock disappearing into Yeosang’s mouth again, thrusting four more times before his come is filling Yeosang’s mouth, pulsing pools of hot come down his throat as he attempts to swallow around it.

The taste isn’t _bad_ , but it’s certainly not the best thing Yeosang’s ever tasted. When he pulls off, a mixture of spit and come dripple past his chin as he gulps down whatever he can. Wooyoung’s moans are _heavenly_ , and the sounds of his best friend being brought to climax by his own hand (or in this case, mouth) is enough to bring him closer to his own.

“ _Fuck,_ Yeosang, I’m gonna come,” San says through clenched teeth, coming with a gravelly moan, strands of come shooting all the way up Yeosang’s back before he lowers his cock, the rest of his load landing right on Yeosang’s hole.

The feeling of San’s come dripping down his hole has Yeosang coming a few short moments later, spilling his load onto Wooyoung’s sheets. His body gives out on him then as he collapses flat, body spent.

“Fuck,” Yeosang pants, laughing. “I think that was more than I bargained for when I first walked in here.”

“Was it good, at least?” San asks.

“Yeah,” Yeosang answers earnestly. “I had fun, clearly.”

Wooyoung chuckles, tugging Yeosang up by his hair. “Kiss me, you little shit.”

Yeosang’s too far in _not_ to do it, and even with come-stained lips, he’s able to enjoy his kissing his best friend of six years for the first time. He feels San’s frame lean in beside him, and he turns his head to let San capture his lips in another kiss.

And then, there’s a click. And a turn of a doorknob. And footsteps.

The three of them turn to see Jongho staring from the doorway, an emotionless expression on his face before he simply sighs and shakes his head, turning around and shutting the door behind him.

“Wow,” Yeosang thinks aloud, “I thought he would’ve reacted a lot more—”

“ _Hyuuuuung! I want to be roommates with Mingi again!”_

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i've sucked dick, but i've been told i'm really good at it. hopefully the tips in this fic help you out if you ever choose to suck penis!
> 
> also i can't tell if yeosang's ass is big enough for intergluteal sex to be possible in the way i imagined but! let's give his cute lil butt some love and say it is.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/galaxysangs)


End file.
